LOTM: A Draw of Kings: Deus.Ex.Machina Empire Saga - Fallen Gem Arc
'Fallen Gem Arc '''is the third story arc of ''LOTM: A Draw of Kings ''and is the second story arc of ''LOTM: A Draw of Kings Deus.Ex.Machina Empire Saga, ''and is the arc that will starts the appearance of the Abyssals and the fearsome Fallen Gems in Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire as the antagonistic faction in ''A Draw of Kings Storyline. ''The arc is also the whole season 2 of ''DEM Empire Saga. The arc happens after LOTM: A Draw of Kings: Deus.Ex.Machina Empire Saga - Genocide Arc. ''Summary'' With the beginning of the Cataclysmic War, billions of factions are formed to fight the most and powerful of Empire all Dark Empires, the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire. In the midst of battle, Yellow Diamond rallied the Gem Army in Mustafar to attack the Crystals Gem. However, the entire universe trembled when an enemy and evil ancient public villain awoke. The Black Diamond and the Fallens Gems awoke after trillions of years and killed many heroes and villains. Black Diamond, began his reign of terror in the Multi-Universes destroying entire galaxies, however, only the Heroes from Gurren Lagann Brigade and the Crystal Gem can prevent Black Diamond from plunge 12 Multi-Universes in death. The Fallens Gem, immediately were after the Spirits to deliver them to the Man in Suit, the Dark Emperor of DEM Empire. The most feared and vile Gem in the history of the Multi-Universe, Black Diamond, and the evil, cruel and destructive tyrant evil ruler of Gem Homeworld, Yellow Diamond—the Crystals Gem and heroes of Gurenn Lagann Brigade will fight to prevent Black Diamond and Yellow Diamond from using the Spirits as a trigger to plunge the whole Multi-Universe in eternal state of chaos and destruction. In the end of the battle, the heroes met three members of DEM Empire, they are Abyssals... however, one them is a clone from Maka Albarn; Abyssal Albarn, the other is Skull Face; the monster that destroyed Mana Takamiya's life and other is a past enemy of Katarina Couteau; the enemy she defeated when she was on Earth; Eckidina KnightWalker is back... List of Episodes *''Episode 0: DEM Gem'' *''Episode 1: Korra Falls'' *''Episode 2: Mustafar'' *''Episode 3: Dark Corner'' *''Episode 4: Alliance of Freedom Shaking'' *''Episode 5: The Gem Homeworld's Veangence'' *''Episode 6: Yellow Diamond's Wrath'' *''Episode 7: Ancient Gems...'' *''Episode 8: The King of the Evil; Black Diamond'' *''Episode 9: Fallen Gems'' *''Episode 10: Scorpion Vs. Fallen Gem'' *''Episode 11: New Conglomerate's Defeat'' *''Episode 12: The Galactic Empire's Falls'' *''Episode 13: Black Diamond's Order'' *''Episode 14: Man in Suit and Black Diamond'' *''Episode 15: Pain in Action'' *''Episode 16: Tohka Captured'' *''Episode 17: The Bloody Diamond'' *''Episode 18: Yellow Diamond and The Meta Cluster Fusion'' *''Episode 19: Black Diamond's True Form'' *''Episode 20: BREAK THE IMPOSSIBLE!'' *''Episode 21: Yellow Cluster Vs. All Villains '' *''Episode 22: Gurren Lagann'' *''Episode 23: The Legendary Battle'' *''Episode 24: Protecting the Universe'' *''Episode 25: Yellow Diamond Vs. All Gem Fusions'' *''Episode 26: Black Diamond Vs. Final Gurenn Lagann Form'' *''Episode 27: Akihiro Kurata'' *''Episode 28: 2 Abyssals'' *''Episode 29: Black Diamond's Defeat'' *''Episode 30: Yellow Diamond's Defeat'' *''Episode 31: Abyssal Albarn'' *''Episode 32: Skull Face's Back - Mana's Hatred'' *''Episode 33 (Final): ECKIDINA KNIGHTWALKER IS BACK!'' *''Episode 34 (Bonus): Tohka faces Isaac Ray Peram Westcott'' ''Gallery'' '' 13e4d612c3032d4d.jpg icon_by_atx_crane-d3bevep.png bhuibiu.jpg tumblr_mmffc7bTZb1rpfx57o1_500.gif b8892731ee221478115b875d1feff829-d8kenhd.png grave_knight_by_deivcalviz-d5zo3qs.jpg OrganicMiniBoss.jpg tumblr_ny35chqWS71qmnz5to1_1280.png tumblr_nna2s6WG711rdwqeuo1_500.jpg week_of_yellow_diamond_by_catgutts-d91c0dg.png tumblr_nqo3zlaMxC1rfnaq1o1_1280.png steven_universe_ocs___black_onyx____marionettes__by_jolleboi-d9g3dc1.jpg '' Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Story Arcs Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Story Arcs Category:Sequels Category:Transcripts Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Deus.Ex.Machina Empire Saga Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings - Fallen Gem Arc Category:Cisverse Storyline